1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a separable structured electric connection box which can be separated to at least two separated connection boxes respectively having a high-current bus bar and a fusible link or the like connected with the high-current bus bar.
2. Description of the Related Art
A structure of an embodiment of a separable structured electric connection box by prior art proposed in Japan Patent Application Laid-open H10-247451 by an applicant of the present invention is shown in FIG. 5.
A separable structured electric connection box 51 includes a first separated connection box 56 having fusible links 52, 53 and a relay 54, and a second separated connection box 57 having a relay 55. Each separated connection box 56, 57 has a connection box body made of synthetic resin and respective housings for mounting fuses and relays in the connection box body. One high-current fusible link 52 and a plurality of fusible links 53 supplied electric power through the fusible link 52 are disposed. The relay 54 is connected through the fusible link 53. Respective fusible links 52, 53 are connected with each other through bus bars 67 of conductive metal plate.
A pair of terminals 58 of the fusible link 52 for power source is joined with a circular plate terminal 60 at an end of an electric wire 59 by a bolt 61 and a nut, as shown in FIG. 6. The pair of terminals 58 is continuous to a fusible body in a case 52a. The electric wire 59 is connected with the relay 55. The bolt 61 is screwed by an impact wrench (tool) 63.
Two separated connection boxes 56, 57 are combined by means of fitting by sliding or locking. By separating the electric connection box 51 into two blocks, each blocks can be easily molded with synthetic resin and more complicated structure of the electric connection box can be provided. The electric connection box 51 is fixed on a vehicle body by a bracket 64 disposed together with a connection box body.
A separable structured electric connection box by combining three separated connection box having an almost same size other than above-mentioned references is proposed in Japan Patent Application Laid-open H8-279686 by the applicant of the present invention.
Objects to be Solved
However, the aforesaid separable structured electric connection box by prior art has drawbacks that temperature of a specific area in the electric connection box is increased by concentrated heating around a bus bar and fusible links when bus bars continuous to a high-current fusible link are disposed in parallel and in proximity to each other or when high-current fusible links are disposed adjacently so that fusible links, low-current fuses and relays in the vicinity of the specific area may be affected. Furthermore, when a terminal of the fusible link is screwed with a bus bar by a tool, the separated connection box is handled difficultly and operatability for connection may be bad.
To overcome the above drawback of prior art, an object of this invention is to provide a separable structured electric connection box which can eliminate heating concentration by a high-current fusible link and bus bars continuous to the high-current fusible link and has good operatability of connecting the fusible link and bus bars.
How to Attain the Object
In order to attain the objects, a separable structured electric connection box according to the present invention includes at least two separated connection boxes having respectively a narrow width portion and a wide width portion, and the narrow width portion of one separated connection box and the wide width portion of the other separated connection box are combined and the wide width portion of one separated connection box and the narrow width portion of the other separated connection box are combined, and a high-current bus bar is wired respectively at an outside wall of each separated connection box, and a high-current fusible link mount portion is disposed along the high-current bus bar at the diagonally opposite narrow width portion of each separated connection box.
According to the above-mentioned structure, the narrow width portion of one separated connection box and the wide width portion of the other separated connection box are combined and the wide width portion of one separated connection box and the narrow width portion of the other separated connection box are combined. The high-current bus bar is wired respectively at an outside wall of each separated connection box so that heat releasing to outside from the high-current bus bar is efficient and the bus bars are prevented from heating. The high-current bus bars of each separated connection box are apart from each other so as to prevent heat influence of each other. Furthermore, the each high-current fusible link connected with each bus bar is disposed apart from each other at the diagonally opposite position of the electric connection box so as to prevent heat influence of each other. Thus, temperature rising (heating) of the electric connection box by high current is prevented.
The separable structured electric connection box mentioned above is more specified by that a pair of terminals of a high-current fusible link in the high-current fusible link mount portion is connected with an external terminal or the bus bar by being fastened with a screw from both of a combined wall and said outside wall of said narrow width portion.
According to the above-mentioned structure, the pair of terminals of the high-current fusible link can be connected in good operatability with the high-current bus bar or the external terminal by fastening with a screw from both of the combined wall and the outside wall of said narrow width portion. Furthermore, a space of terminal connecting side of the high-current fusible link in the narrow width portion can be miniaturized and a dead space in the electric connection box can be reduced.
The separable structured electric connection box mentioned above is more specified by that one combined wall of the narrow width portion of one of separated connection boxes and the other combined wall of the wide width portion of corresponding separated connection box are joined with each other.
According to the above-mentioned structure, a connecting terminal of the fusible link is joined between combined walls of the one separated connection box and the other separated connection box so that the connecting area is protected from rainwater penetration from outside or interference by outside.
The separable structured electric connection box mentioned above is more specified by that the respective high-current bus bars of the separated connection boxes are connected with each other by an electric wire.
According to the above-mentioned structure, the electric wire connecting the respective high-current bus bars with each other is exposed at outside or in the electric connection box so as to be cooled by air so that temperature rising (heating) of the electric connection box is prevented.
The above and other objects and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.